


Of Love And Jellyfish

by AngelAndz



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume., TRIANGLE - Ichikawa/Shioda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelAndz/pseuds/AngelAndz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after the events of TRIANGLE Asada finds his feelings for Rosewood are beginning to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love And Jellyfish

Three months have passed since I devoted myself to Rosewood. At first I didn't know how I felt about her, and choosing her was something I felt was my duty to carry out for what she did for me, however lately things have changed in how I feel about her.

I've begun to notice things about her. Things like how gracefully she ties up her hair; how she sings to herself when she's making a pot of tea and thinks no one is listening; and how her hand fits so perfectly in mine.

I'm thinking about how Rosewood's face lights up as she smiles when a tiny little jellyfish dances in front of me

"Suwa suwa suwaa suwa suwee!"

"Don't be silly, Hop!" I say, trying to act nonchalant, "I'm not blushing! It's just a little warm out today, that's all"

Suddenly Lindy appears and proceeds to lecture me in jellyfish language. Most of the time I can understand what she and the other jellyfish are saying, but this time it's hard to make out what she saying. She dances around in the air before flying off without any warning bringing Hop along with her. Remembering what happened the last time Lindy ran off I chase after them. 

I'm just about to give up on catching up with them when I hear a small scream pierce the air.

"Rosewood-sama!"

I pick up my pace and run as fast as I can to catch up with the two naughty little jellyfish. It's not long before I find them dancing gleefully around a very frightened Rosewood. So that's what you two are playing at, I think to myself.

Kneeling down next to Rosewood I gently take her hand. Her hands are so small and delicate I often find myself worrying that they'll shatter into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Asada?"

"It's OK, Rosewood" I smiled kindly at her, "They won't hurt you, I..."

Without any warning Rosewood flings herself into my arms and buries her face in my chest. She's frightened and shaking so I try my best to ignore how fast my heart is racing right now and gently pry her from my grip.

"Remember how I said that I will always be holding your hand?"

"Yes, I remember"

With her softly spoken words as my cue I take her hand and walk her over to Lindy and Hop. "As long as I'm here with you like this they can't hurt you" I say as I quietly thank the two cheeky little jellyfish who have triumphantly landed on Rosewood's shoulders, "I promise"


End file.
